L'épéiste au cheveux rouge sang
by yumikase
Summary: Kid et son équipage veulent voler 10 millions de Berry mais lorsqu'ils arrive a la chambre forte...Plus rien si ce n'est quelqu'un au visage caché. Mais est-ce-que cette rencontre mouvementer sera aussi un le début d'une grande aventure?


**Chapitre 1**

**POV NARRATEUR**

« Kid, t'est sûr de ton coup ? »

« Killeur… La ferme ! » Dit sèchement Kid a son second

« Bon alors ont récapitule, vous vous faites diversion pendant que Kid et moi ont s'occupe de voler le trésor. » Répéta Killeur pour la 3ème fois

« C'est bon, c'est bon… On a compris » Dit l'un des pirates visiblement agacer par les répétitions de Killeur

« Bon alors si vous avais tous bien comprit on y vas. » Fini par dire Killeur assez énervé par la remarque de son subalterne.

*Quelques minutes plus tard*

« Alors ce fameux trésor, il est où ? » Dit Kid en défonçant littéralement la porte mais à sa grande surprise, il n'y avais plus rien…. Pour arriver jusqu'ici ils ont dû battre 5 vice-amiraux et 3 capitaines de la marine, 2 heures à répéter le plan pour que finalement la chambre-forte soit vide… Imaginez la tête !

« PUTAIN MAIS IL EST OU ? » Hurla Kid hors-de-lui Killeur essayant de le calmer mais un craquement attira leur attention

« Quelqu'un nous à devancer mais il est encore là, écoutez bien. » Dit Killeur

« Merde, repérer. » Fit une voix assez douce et agaçante

« Kid, la fenêtre ! » Dit Killeur qui avait déjà repérer toutes les issues possibles pour la personne qui voulais prendre leur trésor

« Je sais ! » Dit Kid assez énerver par la remarque de Killeur mais il utilisa tout de même ses pouvoirs pour que toute les armes métalliques se dirigent vers la fenêtre pour empêcher le 'voleur' de s'enfuir.

« Et merde._ Torna-aira !_ » Dit le 'voleur' en question avant qu'il ne sorte un sabre et a peine l'eu- t-il sortit qu'il tourna sur lui-même à une vitesse impressionnante, il tourna si vite qu'une tornade se forma autour de lui. Tous les membres de l'équipage Kid durent mettre les bras devant leur visage pour se protéger. Au bout de quelques instants, la tornade se stoppa et toutes les armes de Kid étaient à terre… Réduites à la poussière.

Le voleur, qui portait toujours sa cagoule allait passer par la fenêtre mais Killeur (qui avait déjà reprit ses esprits) Courut vers lui, il voulut lui trancher la gorge mais celui-ci esquiva le coup, mais il l'esquiva trop tard et les sabres tournant de Killeur déchirèrent la cagoule du 'voleur' pour que, à la grande surprise de plusieurs, de longs cheveux rouge sang soient libérés, la cagoule de celle-ci était assez déchirer pour que l'ont puisse distinguer des yeux noirs

« Fait chier. » Dit la jeune femme en sautant par la fenêtre avec son gros sac de billets sur le dos.

« Ce… C'était une fille….UNE FILLE VIENS DE NOUS PIQUER 10 MILLIONS DE BERRYS ! » Hurla Kid qui voulait la suivre mais Killeur l'en empêcha.

« Non, c'est pas une bonne idée. Regarde, ont est au 17ème étage, si tu saute tu va te tuer Kid. »

« Killeur ! Te met pas sur mon chemin ou c'est toi qui va prendre »

« Si tu veux. Mais je ne te laisserai pas te tuer sur un simple coup de tête. » dit Killeur qui continuait de lui tenir tête

« Grrrrr… » Grogna Kid avant de renoncer

« _Putain mais c'est qui cette fille ? Elle est inconsciente de venir ici ou elle là fait exprès pour mettre Kid en colère ? Dans tous les cas, si elle a une prime qui dépasse les 100 millions et que Kid la revoie, soit il y en a un des deux qui va mourir soit Kid va la recruter pour remonter la prime de notre équipage….. Dans tout les cas on est mal et elle aussi. » _Pensa Killeur en suivant son capitaine qui retournait à son navire.

Ils marchaient tous vers leur navire lorsque Kid s'arrêta, Killeur qui ne faisait pas vraiment attention à sa, il ne manqua pas de se cogner dans le manteau de fourrure de son capitaine. Mais à sa grande surprise, Kid ne broncha pas, il fit juste demi-tour et il se dirigeait vers une taverne. Intrigué, Killeur lui demanda :

« Kid…. Kid….KID ! »Dit Killeur de plus en plus fort, au bout de la 3ème fois, Kid s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, il tourna la tête et il dit à son subalterne en le foudroyant du regard

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Pourquoi on ne retourne pas au navire ? » Le questionna Killeur

« Cherche, tu trouvera bien.» Dit Kid en reprenant sa marche

« Non. Attends ne me dit pas que tu veux retrouver cette fille. » Dit Killeur en coupant la route de Kid, chose qui l'énerva copieusement

« T'est pas si bête que sa. » Dit Kid en contournant Killeur. Malgré le masque de celui-ci, on pouvait facilement deviner le visage de celui-ci

« Mais on ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle et puis si elle est maline, elle est partie depuis longtemps de cet île. » Dit Killeur qui essaya de suivre son capitaine

«-Je m'en fou ! Je veux la retrouver et je veux le tuer de mes propres mains ! » Dit Kid en entrant dans le bar

« _Et bas au moins on a évité le pire. Si Kid veux la tuer, elle va rejoindre notre équipage._ »Pensa Killeur avant de rejoindre son capitaine dans le bar

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est la fin du 1er chapitre, laisser vos avis même si ils sont négatifs, c'est pas grave. <strong>

**PS:J'essayerais de mettre en ligne le second chapitre le plus rapidement possible**

**PS²: J'ai modifier ce chapitre et j'espère avoir corriger mes erreurs. Biz **


End file.
